horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob You're Fired (SpongeBob Squarepants)
"SpongeBob You're Fired" is the eleventh episode of the ninth season of SpongeBob SquarePants that aired on November 11, 2013 (Veteran's Day 2013). Why It Sucks #The biggest issue of this episode is that it's literally 22 minutes straight of extremely boring filler. The filler in this episode drags on for too long, like in the scenes where Patrick and SpongeBob try to mess around with Squidward's garden, and Patrick and SpongeBob taking a nap on top of Patrick's rock. #This is one of those very few episodes where Mr. Krabs is at his worst. He fires SpongeBob over a stupid nickel! #It is also literally a 22 minute long SpongeBob torture porn, as SpongeBob gets tortured for the whole episode until he gets his job back. He gets fired over a small thing, then gets treated badly and unfairly punished by four employees in other restaurants, and now, we see him get fought over by these four stupid jerks. #Speaking of which, how do these four employees go from firing and being ungrateful and unhelpful to SpongeBob by forgiving him within seconds? #While nowhere near as bad as Mr. Krabs, Squidward is also unlikable in this episode, as he shows no sympathy towards SpongeBob who just got fired from his job by Mr. Krabs over a nickel, and gleefully kicks SpongeBob out of the Krusty Krab without any remorse while the latter is crying his eyes out over losing his job. #The concept and story plot are the absolute worst. An episode of SpongeBob getting fired could've been a decent idea, but thanks to very poor story execution, it ended up being one of the worst SpongeBob episodes of all time. #SpongeBob crying for two in a half minutes long about him getting fired over a stupid nickel is just painfully depressing than funny - It's like they were not trying to make us laugh. Also, SpongeBob's constant crying throughout the episode is incredibly annoying and will get on your nerves very quickly. #The writing is really at it's worst as this shows how much this episode sucks at storytelling. It is also unoriginal as well, as its plot is basically a mish-mash of scenes and gags from various earlier SpongeBob episodes, such as "Can You Spare A Dime?", "Bummer Vacation", "Le Big Switch", "Squilliam Returns", "A Day Without Tears", "All That Glitters", etc. - even the episode's title copies the title of the episode "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired". #The idea where SpongeBob gets fired from the Krusty Krab has already been done before with the episodes "Karate Choppers" and "Squid on Strike". #'Plot holes:' At first Squidward was happy about SpongeBob getting fired from the Krusty Krab, but why on the next day he would be stupid enough to angrily dump the basket of vegetables on the depressed SpongeBob's head when both SpongeBob and Patrick mess around with his garden? #One scene showed Sandy actually feeding fish-folk (including SpongeBob and Patrick) radioactive experimental food which causes an unnamed fish to get allergic, and Patrick to mutate with a mini-Patrick on his head. And not only that, she calls all three of them who test out her radioactive experimental food "freeloaders". Why would Sandy, a likable character, be doing a science experiment this unethical? This is something which the more villainous Plankton would do, not Sandy! #One part of the episode has one extreme close-up spot where SpongeBob has an ugly looking face from his depression. Jesus! #SpongeBob tries hard to get a job at the four new restaurants but gets unfairly fired at all of them, being the reason why that not only SpongeBob getting fired was one bad thing happening to him, but also being unfairly punished and kicked out over stupid things going wrong is just harsh and cruel than just funny. #It's makes fun of and insults people who have been fired from their jobs their whole lives by treating unemployment as something that is fun and enjoyable. #Mister Wiener, Pizza Pete, Sr. Taco, and Noodleman are all unlikable one-time characters. #The fight scene is ridiculous, crazy and way too over the top. #The ending is stupid. Mr. Krabs doesn't learn his lesson as he charges 5 cents for customers to use the bathroom. Who finds this joke funny? #This episode tries to be like an episode of S1-S3, but it comes off as BS because this is just a thing on it's own. #This episode almost killed season 9 and it almost caused to show to lose it's spark again. Plus, this is not a good end to the first half of season 9 (the first eleven episodes) or even the entire Paul Tibbit era (Seasons 4-9a, 2005-2013) in general. If they wanted to stop the first half of season 9 or even the entire Paul Tibbit era (Seasons 4-9a, 2005-2013) on a positive note, they could have gone something different instead of something this horribly written. #How can these four employees be welcomed to the Krusty Krab if Squidward dressed as a Krabby Patty to kick their butts got them what they deserved? They don't deserve a chance to be in the Krusty Krab at all! #This really showed how much Nickelodeon and Viacom really don't care, and how air-headed they really are. #Patrick feels really unnecessary and out of place in this episode. #Firing someone over a nickel shows a rather cruel side of Mr. Krabs' money hungry trait. #It's a missed opportunity to use the series' main antagonist Plankton. #Because of the loads of filler, SpongeBob getting tortured for no reason and Mr Krabs being extremely greedy and cheap to extremes, this episode feels very out of place for Season 9 since this season normally doesn't have any of these problems and tries to be more like the classic seasons (Seasons 1-3), even before the second SpongeBob movie. Instead, it feels more like an episode from Seasons 6-7, which both of those seasons are infamous for having unnecessary amounts of filler and mean-spiritedness and Mr Krabs being at his absolute worst. Redeeming Qualities # The episode is non-canon to SpongeBob as there were episodes where SpongeBob was fired before. # The beginning of the episode has some creative elements like the mini duplicates of SpongeBob as shown in the start. # Old Man Jenkins' line "I'm not a very strong swimmer!" when SpongeBob's tears flood up the Krusty Krab, while poorly-written, could be hilarious to some due to it's ironic nature. # The scene where SpongeBob's brain and eyes fall out of his head sideways as a literal depiction of Sandy's quote of him "falling apart", while disturbing (though nowhere near as disturbing as the "extreme close-up" of SpongeBob's depressed face), it is arguably the funniest scene of this abysmal episode. # This was when the S9-onwards era was trying to find it's feet back then. # "It Came from Goo Lagoon" and "Goodbye Krabby Patty?" were much better specials for season 9. # Great animation likewise. # Mr. Krabs apologizes to SpongeBob for his unforgivable actions. # Mister Wiener, Noodleman, Sr. Taco, and Pizza Pete don't return in future episodes. # SpongeBob is likable in this episode. Also, unlike the infamous "A Pal for Gary", SpongeBob didn't horribly neglect his pet snail Gary this time. # Despite Patrick being really unnecessary and out of place in this episode, at least he is likable in this episode, as he tries to cheer up his depressed friend SpongeBob, albeit unsuccessfully. # Despite conducting an unethical scientific experiment of feeding Bikini Bottomites radioactive experimental food, Sandy quickly realizes her actions when she notices SpongeBob looking horribly depressed, and is the one who encourages SpongeBob to look for a new job. # At least Squidward redeemed himself after kicking the characters from having SpongeBob in their restaurants and feeling bad that the Krusty Krab wouldn't be good without him. # SpongeBob's reprise of his old catchphrase "I'M READY!" when he looks for a new job. Reception This episode received overwhelmingly negative reviews from critics and fans alike.Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:Torture Episodes Category:Mean Spirited Episodes